ℓιттℓє вℓυєвιяd
by i a m s t a l k i n g u
Summary: This little bluebird came looking for you. I said that I hadn't seen you in quite some time. And this little bluebird she came looking again. I said we weren't even friends, she could have you. DanxRuno


**Title: **Little Bluebird

**Rated: **K+

**Characters: **Dan K. & Runo M.

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt

**Summary:**

This little bluebird came looking for you. I said that I hadn't seen you in quite some time. And this little bluebird she came looking again. I said we weren't even friends, she could have you.

**[A/N]:**

**So…this is my first Bakugan fanfic…so please go easy on me! Anyway, this would rather be a very short story consisting my favorite pairing in Bakugan, DanxRuno! This is a romance story based on the song 'Bluebird' by Christina Perrie. I know you don't get the summary, but read the story and you'll realize the meaning of the song.**

**Ps. And yeah I know, the cover looks so noobish, but I was in a hurry.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BAKUGAN…..But I want to.**

Early mornings were the only time that 17-year-old Runo Misaki felt like the whole house was deserted. Her mother and father were still sleeping. There was no imminent possibility in the front door, of footsteps down the stairs, of voices carrying through the walls. It was just her, her bed, and her bakugan guardian, the mighty Tigrerra.

Ever since her cousins moved in her parents' house to help with the ever-so expanding Misaki cafe, everyday was a party full of noises. Her elder cousins, Najika, Haruna, Daichii, and Natsumi would usually chatter around the house, and walk up the stairs noisily, and her other cousins who were not much younger than she was would slam the main door when they came home late from school. Her Aunt Naida and her Uncle Hibiki wouldn't stop talking. Ever.

It made Runo's headache, since now she wasn't that immature 12-year-old girl she used to be. She wasn't talkative anymore, nor did she backhand or argue. She matured gracefully and received wonderful compliments about her physical self.

She pulled the duvet off her sweaty body from the heat and trod towards the window, which shown the beautiful starless night sky and the big white moon that smiled. Ever since she was young, her ambition was to reach the moon. Though, now that she thought of the idea, she scoffed. It would never happen. She wasn't going to be an astronaut. Never ever.

Her guardian Bakugan, who slept like a baby, was sitting on a floor in her miniature-sized doll house. The beautiful bluenette chose the little doll house for the sphere to stay was since she often fantasized when she was younger about living inside a doll house, all snug and cosy and safe from the elements. She wanted Tigrerra to feel the same way.

As she slumped her figure forward, her blue-green eyes watched the beautiful moon. Her thoughts suddenly came to a handsome red-eyed brunet whom she loved since she was a mere 12-year-old girl.

This specific boy she had loved was Daniel Kuso. A boy she had never forgotten since he moved years ago.

He had moved to a town named Bayview, for his father had a job there. Hearing the sad news made Runo's heart shatter ever so slowy. When it was time to go, Dan gave her a kiss. On the lips. It was the first kiss Dan had ever experience, and Runo too. Most importantly, they shared it together. He had promised that he would never forget her.

When they were 13, they went on their very first date. Ever since then, they were unofficially boyfriend-girlfriend.

But due to their stubbornness, both never admitted that the other one was the love of their life. It was like their tongue always went on autopilot every time a random friend would mention the subject.

The corners of Runo's lips tugged a smile as she glanced at the new letter she had received recently. The moon light helped Runo see Dan's address better. For the past year he had written to her once a week. He enjoyed it there, he wrote. But he missed her dearly.

As the days past by after Daniel moved away, no one kept her company but her fan boys who adored her, and a special friend.

His name was Shun Kazami. He was handsome, much more handsome than Dan, though Runo wasn't interested in him, and so did he. He was an aspiring ninja and a Ventus brawler, and had a quiet personality. Ever since they journeyed together with the bakugan brawlers, he never conversed with Runo deeply. They weren't close at first. They would just simply say hi. He was a lone wolf.

But after Runo befriended him whole-heartedly now, Runo had slept badly and her usual sense of melancholy was now overlaid by a thick blanket of tiredness. Shun was now her best friend, though he still kept quiet when he wanted to be.

"_Runo, dear…I have a surprise for you…" _Runo's blue hair was messily sprawled all over. Her head on the floor beside the window. She must have slept the whole night there.

Her mother stood in front of her with an anxious face. "Mom?" She sat up, and felt pain on her right arm.

The look on her mother's face washed away, and she held a big grin. "I have a huge surprise for you."

Runo listened reluctantly, and watched the sun. Tigrerra listened attentively from the mini-doll house, she had woken up 2 minutes ago.

"Yours cousins agreed that for summer vacation, we're going to Bayview."

**_2 Days Later_**

Daniel Kuso sighed when he sat under a tree, he stared at his cellular phone's wall paper. There, was the beautiful Runo Misaki when she was 14-years-old. Her blue hair was tied in pigtails, her eyes shined with enthusiasm, and her face held the most beautiful smile in the whole wide world.

Though he had never admitted to anyone he liked his blue-haired rival, his partner, Drago, which was a shortcut to Dragonoid, knew for a fact that this girl was very special to Dan.

She was his world.

He wrote to her weekly, replaying everything that happened in the past week. Sadness, happiness, troubles. Every moment. Dan trusted Runo very much.

"Daniel, do you love Runo?" His guardian Bakugan, Drago, a pyrus, questioned.

The red-eyed boy nervously stared at the small red sphere. "Y-yes."

The sphere seemed to smile widely, if a small ball could actually smile.

"Danny!" Her thoughts got interrupted. He looked up from his phone and faced the being. It was one of his acquaintances.

Her name was Taylor Vyle. She wasn't that attractive, nor was she unattractive. With bright blue eyes, her eyes widen too much. Her nose was slightly pressed down, and her face was always plastered with a smirk, like she thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world, and the world revolved around her. She dressed like a skank, which Dan was thankful his girlfriend would never be like.

Daniel inwardly groaned, while Drago sighed. This female wanted Dan, he knew this since it was widely noticeable.

She flirted with him too much, and she took much effort to send flowers and chocolates to Dan's house.

Daniel never counted her as a friend.

Unfortunately, the skank started walking towards him. Dan wanted to run away, but his legs told him to stick to the ground. Plus, it was rather rude to run away suddenly.

"HI DAN!" She said in her sugar-sweet voice which Dan despised.

She charged forward and thrust herself in Dan's arms. Dan squirmed as she squeezed him to death under that tree.

Dan could see it now, **Boy Dies Of Extreme Hugging.**

"Dan, come with me to the ice cream store." She tugged him playfully, a smile on her face.

Dan blinked.

"Um…"

But there was no use, Taylor had pulled him away from the tree.

He knew that this was going to be a long day.

A _very _long day.

**A/N: SO, you like it? Anyway, it's just the 1st chap. The next chapter will be chap2. **

**Runo and Dan will meet after so many months. What will happen? If you understand the song, 'Bluebird,' CLEARLY, then you should know the plot already.**

**REVIEW! **

**FAVORITE!**

**FOLLOW!**

**-Mika **


End file.
